


Here's To The Thrill

by Zarius



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 2020 NHL Coronavirus Pause, BLM, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Female Doctor (Doctor Who), Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Mentioned Nardole (Doctor Who), Post-Episode: s10e01 The Pilot, Post-Episode: s10e12 The Doctor Falls, heather - Freeform, telegraph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: Lucky 13?
Relationships: Heather (Doctor Who: The Pilot)/Bill Potts, The Doctor & Bill Potts, Thirteenth Doctor & Bill Potts
Kudos: 15





	Here's To The Thrill

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Before reading, please watch the #doctorwholockdown short 'The Best of Days' by Steven Moffat, available on Youtube...helps with context.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XOJ0OU6Odh4&t=8s

Hi Nardi, Bill here, calling up on your space/time telegraph thing, how are you coping? Hope those Cybermen aren't still giving you hassle on the ship.

Anyhow, Heather was right about the four month gap, she came down to Earth, in more ways than one, hoping we'd be together again, but I kind of told her the world had turned and so had I...turned a new corner that is. Moved on from seeing the rising stars and just settled for the setting sun.

She let me stand there doing all the talking and only responded with one word. Just one, when I asked her just what exactly she wanted from me, I'd tell you but it's so trivial, like a joke that only she understood. You're good with jokes though, given your wit you'd probably suss it out like that.

Me? I was just left a little confused, perhaps I never could understand whatever planet Heather was living on in that all knowing mind of hers.

She smiled, she wept, and she flew. I was left alone.

I'm still playing the field, just a little. I bumped into a gorgeous blonde woman the other day; she was looking around the place looking for an old study. From the way she described it, I could tell she was looking for where The Doctor took up residence at St. Lukes'. I showed her where it was and her eyes lit up, she was hiding something from me I could tell...the way she reacted to me, her body language, the blush in her cheeks and this warm, charmed smile she gave.

Like she'd been waiting forever to see someone like me so...alive.

She asked me how I was. Obviously I couldn't tell I'd been star trekking for months with a living puddle, she'd think my hair was made of tinfoil.

I offered to make her chips so we could talk over things; she thought it an excellent suggestion. So we did just that. Sat in the canteen all afternoon talking about the way the engine of the world was currently running, we talked about girls, a lot, she ran down a long list of one's she'd met, it's like they'd all been companions to her. Some sounded like they even older than her, or, rather interestingly, had somehow become older than her over time, at least as far as her appearance went so she claimed.

She was The Doctor wasn't she?

She stood up to go, and, I don't know what it was, but something came over me, a notion not to let this one get away without a bit of the ol' black magic. Very appropriate in my case.

I leaned over and kissed her. Square on the lips, she resisted...at first, then she leaned in, I swear I thought I'd seen her left leg tilt upwards, like I was sweeping her straight off one. She was a total stork.

We disengaged and those cheeks were now much, much brighter. She took my hand, kissed it gently, gave me a knowing wink, and with that, headed off down the corridor. I chased after her but got caught in the traffic of student bodies as they all filed out of their classes. By the time they had cleared, The Doctor was gone.

Which life was she living now? Thirteen?

I wonder, were The Doctor a little famous, and if all the great deeds we did became eternal in the minds of the public, stories told about us forever on this beautiful blue planet, what would the heavenly hellscape known as social media make of us?

What name would they give us? They're always good at giving pairings names.

Thirteen and Bill.

And I think back to what Heather told me, just before she shot upwards to pilot her way through the blackened seas of space, her one word, the one that I knew she kept to herself on the basis it made her feel so darn clever, so ahead of everyone else.

And the word, and her world, finally made sense to me

"Thrill"

And I laughed.

Much truth is said in jest.

If you see The Doctor, him, her, maybe it, tell 'em all, even if you see them more than once, tell 'em once you see that blue box appear.

Tell 'em this.

Here's to the thrill


End file.
